


makeup

by bluesxrgent



Series: thank u, next - elu [7]
Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Did I mention fluff?, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, basically what a full lucas pov clip would have been, elu - Freeform, pure fluff baby, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 21:19:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18106667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesxrgent/pseuds/bluesxrgent
Summary: Mercredi 13:38 but make it eluinspired by "makeup" by ariana grandepart 7 of thank u, next inspired elu oneshots





	makeup

**Author's Note:**

> might fuck around and write a modern hogwarts elu au... idk lemme know if y'all want that

They were at the park, a little bit separated from their friends, safe in their small bubble of happiness. Lucas was glad Eliott had skipped his classes to be with him, though he probably shouldn’t say so. Eliott’s attendance already left something to be desired, and he didn’t want to be the reason Eliott got in trouble or failed his classes. They were stretched out on the grass, Eliott’s arms wrapped around Lucas, who was laying down between his legs, head pressed to Eliott’s chest. They weren’t even talking, really, just sitting comfortably in each other’s presence. 

Lucas sighed contentedly, burying his face in Eliott’s neck. Eliott smelled like home to him, though he didn’t entirely know what home was for him these days. Eliott turned his head to meet Lucas’ lips with his, eyelashes resting angelically on his cheekbones as he relaxed into the kiss. Lucas closed his eyes after a moment, melting fully into Eliott. 

“I don’t think I’ll ever tire of this,” Eliott murmured against his mouth. Lucas smiled, closing the distance between them once again before answering, “I don’t think I will either. Though I might break up with you just to make up with you.”

Eliott laughed, pulling back slightly so he could look in Lucas’ eyes. “What?”

“I love it when we make up,” Lucas said in a soft, breathy voice. 

Eliott laughed again. “Wouldn’t you rather we never had to make up?”

“I’m not saying we need to  _ actually _ break up. I’m just saying, kissing you on Friday felt like learning how to breathe again.” His face reddened involuntarily at the words. It still felt weird to be able to say things like this to Eliott, his  _ boyfriend _ . “God, that sounds so dramatic, we don’t live in a movie.” 

Eliott’s face was serious as he leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes once they met. “What’s wrong with living in a movie?”

“Well, it’s not real. I’m not saying that life can’t feel like a movie sometimes, but at the end of the day life is life, and movies are just stories.” 

Eliott sighed a little bit, leaning his back against the tree behind him and looking up at the sky. Lucas monitored his boyfriend’s open, dreamlike face with soft eyes. “If this were a movie… what would you call it?” Eliott said at last, still gazing at the clear blue sky. 

“Polaris, obviously,” Lucas answered without thinking, causing Eliott’s eyes to snap down to his, smile barely contained across his face. 

“What was that?” Eliott asked with a smirk. 

Lucas rolled his eyes. “Come on, you know I know about Polaris. Why else would I have done that outside the Petite Ceinture?”

“Of course I knew you knew. I just didn’t think you’d admit to being such a stalker. It’s kind of embarrassing, you know.”

“Shut up!” Lucas laughed. “I’m not a stalker! How is that embarrassing? We’re literally dating.”

Eliott giggled. “Yeah, but you had a crush on me.  _ Embarrassing _ .”

“Oh, ok, Mr. ‘I like surprising people’, ‘Not necessarily a girl’, ‘I thought it would just be the two of us’, ‘You’re the first’, ‘I saw you on my first day of school’--”

Eliott cut him off. “I never claimed to not have a crush on you. That’s why it’s not embarrassing for me. I was very straightforward about the fact that I liked you.”

Lucas narrowed his eyes. “Right. Kissing your ex-girlfriend at a party two days after you told me you wanted to date me just  _ screams _ ‘I like you’.”

Lucas had been joking but he felt Eliott shift a bit behind him. “I’m just kidding,” he clarified, but Eliott still didn’t answer. Lucas turned his body around so he could face Eliott head on. Eliott was staring back up at the sky, expression unreadable. 

“Eliott?”

Eliott flicked his gaze to Lucas, eyes softening at the corners. “I’m really sorry, you know. I know I’ve told you why all of that happened, but I never apologized for it. I know those weeks were hard for you, and I should have been there to help you through it.”

“It’s fine,” Lucas shrugged. Upon glimpsing Eliott’s unsure face he continued, “ _ Really _ . It’s ok. Yeah, it was horrible at the time, but every movie has that annoying part in the middle where everything seems hopeless before the happy ending.”

Eliott finally smiled. “I’m not sure most directors would love that you call it ‘that annoying part in the middle’. I thought you said this wasn’t a movie?

“I changed my mind,” Lucas said as he shifted back into his resting position against Eliott’s chest. “As long as it has a happy ending, we can be whatever movie you want us to be. You can make a movie about us if you want.”

“Of course I’m going to make a movie about us,” Eliott said, the lightness he usually carried back in his voice. 

“Oh, yeah?”

“Mmmm.” Eliott buried his face in Lucas’ hair. “Want to know what I’m going to call it?”

“What? Polaris?”

“No. ‘The Hedgehog Who Stalked The Raccoon’. It’ll be a romantic thriller.” Eliott laughed at his own joke so hard that it was difficult for Lucas to pretend to be mad at him. 

He tilted his head up to look at Eliott. “Fuck off! I say you call it ‘Stalky Raccoon’. Like the Beatles song, “Rocky Raccoon”. It has a better ring to it.”

“Fuck, you’re right. Now I have to break up with you, I can’t date someone more clever than me,” Eliott sighed in defeat. 

“Oh shit,” Lucas sat up in faux surprise, “You should have told me earlier, I never would have tried to date you in the first place!”

The two of them laughed together, Eliott saying, “Fuck off!” between giggles. Lucas couldn’t help it, he leaned in once more to give Eliott a soft kiss. They were barely able to keep themselves from making out right there, remembering that they were surrounded by many people. Lucas found that he didn’t care what people thought about their PDA, but didn’t know if now was the time for it, especially given the eyebrow raises and smirks he was receiving from his friends. 

“That works every time,” Eliott murmured when they separated. 

“What?”

“Kissing me. It’s a good way to shut me up.”

Lucas bit the inside of his cheek to contain his grin. “That’s something we can agree on, at least. It’s very effective in my case as well.”

Eliott wiggled his eyebrows in an infuriatingly cute fashion. “Noted.” He pulled Lucas back into him and rested his chin on Lucas’ shoulder, jolting a bit when Lucas’ phone vibrated. It was a message from his group chat with the boys on Instagram. 

**Yann:** You two really need to stop making us all look inferior. 

**Arthur:** Daphné’s instagram is going to be an Eliott and Lucas fan page soon, I swear 

**Yann:** Ha! Her and Manon… 

Lucas blinked up at them in confusion, typing out a response.

**Lucas:** ????

**Arthur:** *sent a post from @daph.pink*  

Lucas looked at the picture Arthur sent from Daphné’s Instagram. It was a photo of the two of them lying as they were right now, Lucas stretched out and leaning against Eliott’s chest, Eliott’s arms wrapped around him protectively. It must have been taken a little while ago, because Lucas’ eyes were closed in a way that made it look like he was sleeping. Maybe he had been actually… 

He showed Eliott the photo. “Looks like Daphné was the stalker all along,” he laughed. 

Eliott squeezed him a bit tighter. “But that’s the perfect twist for our movie!”

Lucas laughed again as he typed out a comment on her post.

  
**lucallemant:** Stalkeuse 🙄😂

**Author's Note:**

> find me on the tumbly app: @livvyblxckthxrn


End file.
